Changed Four Good
by ColorsofaYingYang
Summary: Four has Four fears; that's why he chose the name Four in the first place. Fear of heights, fear of enclosed spaces, fear of being forced to kill people that he loves, fear of being beaten by his father, Marcus Eaton. But Four has a fifth fear, a fear he has kept secret for a long, long time. A fear only a certain Abnegation boy can help him with.


In Abnegation, homosexuality was okay, as long as you weren't making out in public or being selfish in the relationship. In Amity, they wanted you to do what would make you happy, and if you had to like the other gender, then so what? Love is love. In Erudite, they had their own serum that could get homosexual males pregnant. Go figure. In Candor, everyone had, and said, their own opinions, but needless to say most of them were very good. Too bad Tobias had to pick the one faction that didn't support homosexuality. Dauntless. Oh yeah, and his rival, Eric, had to speak so strongly against gay couples that if Tobias got a penny for every time he protested or insulted gay couples, Tobias could have bought the Erudite headquarters thrice over. The point was, Eric was really against homosexuals, and Tobias was getting extremely tired of it. Being indirectly called a f**. Actually, Eric was probably doing it on purpose. Tobias had always had a sneaking suspicion that Eric knew he was gay, but that suspicion had never been confirmed. Until today, when Tobias (known now as Four) had declined the chance to become a Dauntless Leader, and Eric had said it was because f**s were cowardly. It was just mere luck that Four had passed Dauntless initiation in the first place. To which Tobias/Four had said, "Oh really? So it was mere luck that I always outranked you? That I beat you in stage two? Thrice?" Eric had bared his artificially sharpened teeth at this and said, "I will always be better than someone who likes their own sex." And that was the point where Tobias had beaten him into the ground, and he had scurried away to the infirmary. Like a coward, Tobias thought, watching the retreating back, wanting to chase him, to make him take back everything he said, to torture and then kill him, but he refrained from doing so.

Tobias was in love. He had been ever since he had met him, way back in Abnegation, but he had always just taken the feeling for some form of friendship. Too bad it wasn't. Ever since two years ago, when he had joined Dauntless, he had missed him. And then Tris Prior, who was slightly obsessed with him, came along, and Tobias was forced to care for her because, after all, she was his love's sister. That's right, he was in love with, of all people, Caleb Prior. The cute, handsome teenage boy from Abnegation, who, he heard from Tris, had recently transferred to Erudite. The Erudite headquarters weren't so far away, and Tobias had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from jumping up and going to visit him right that minute. But he did stop himelf, chided himself for being so eager. After all, there was absolutely no evidence that said Caleb was gay, too. Wait a minute, he was Dauntless, not Erudite, he didn't need evidence! Actually, he did, Tobias thought sullenly as Tris ranted about how Christina and Will should totally get married. He had no reason, well, except for Eric, of course, to abandon Dauntless now, so why would he? And anyway, nothing hurt more than a broken heart... Tobias' thoughts were inturrupted by Tris poking him. "What?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Tris pouted slightly, although it had absolutely no effect on him. "I asked, what colors do you think the wedding would be? I was thinking green and blue..." Tobias only nodded slightly, drifting away in his own thoughts...

Maybe time would not feel as heavy if he didn't have this guilt - the guilt of knowing the truth and stuffing it down where no one could see it.

Tobias awoke to see the word f** written on the underside of the bed above him, in red, messy handwriting. He scrambled out of bed, blood rushing to his ears as he grabbed a wet towel and began furiously scrubbing it off. When he finally finished, the towel looked like it had been bloodied, and Tobias hid it under the sheets of Eric's made bed, as revenge and also for amusement. Although, just in case, he wasn't going to be sleeping in his room that night.

A few hours later, as Eric's scream rang out through the tunnels, Tobias smiled.

Tobias hated it. He hated it so, so much. He threw another knife toward the board, and it hit the bulls-eye straight on. If only love was that easy to pin down. The door opened slightly, and Eric's voice called in, "HEY, HAVING FUN IN THERE, S***?" Tobias flung a knife behind him, and it hit the door, which instantly closed. Flinging three more knives in quick sucession, he hit the target. Over, and over, and over.

His fifth fear wasn't of being gay; no, it was of everyone knowing he was.

"Hey," Tris said. "Do you want to come rip up Erudite reports with me, Christina and Will? I noticed you were feeling down lately, and letting out all your anger at pieces of paper really helps." Tobias almost declined, but it actually sounded like a good idea. To get rid of your anger. So he followed her down to The Pit, where Christina and Will sat, holding a bundle of paper. Tris and Tobias both took one and the rest were sitting on the ground. Christina crumpled hers into a ball and threw it over the edge, then reached for another one. Tobias ripped his in half, savoring the sound, and let the pieces flutter down to the frothy water below. He picked up another one, and as he glanced at it, the headline caught his eye. Abnegation, F**s? Tobias cursed under his breath, ripped it into at least a thousand pieces, and tossed it into the chasm. Tris looked at him strangely. "Thanks," He said in an almost strangled voice. "I feel much better." He strode past the three, into the halls, to his room, and shut the door behind him.

Tobias finished his note at 10:34 PM. Leaving it on his bed, he silently slipped out of his room, trying not to wake Eric, because if he did, he knew he would never hear the end of it. Tobias quietly snuck through the familiar tunnels of Dauntless headquarters. Taking a left turn, he headed out of the tunnel and into the fresh night air. Taking in the rarely-seen stars twinkling in the dark sky, Tobias walked down a muddy, barely used path. He had to speak to Caleb. He had to now. Following the trail, he finally came to what was once known as Wrigley Field. It was a large stadium that the Dauntless and other factions had used for training, storage, and practically anything else you could think of. He passed through the stadium and ended up in front of the Erudite headquarters. Steeling himself, he pushed through the doors and strode up to the young woman at the desk. The woman looked intimated. She had probably never seen a Dauntless up close before, Tobias thought grimly. "H-hello," she squeaked, then, taking a deep breath, she began again. "Hello, sir, may I help you?" "I am looking for someone named Caleb," Tobias says. "Do you know where I can find him?" "I am n-not permitted to give out personal information," the woman squeaks. Tobias narrows his eyes. "I am not asking you to give out personal information," he says between gritted teeth. "I am asking where I can find him." The woman squeaks once more and points at a door. Tobias rolls his eyes and walks throught the door. Stupid mouse woman. When the door closes behind him he looks around. He is standing in a long hallway, and, uncertain where to go, he reads the nameplates on the doors. Quincey. Alice. Jade. Frieda. There we go, Caleb. Caleb Prior. Tobias steps inside and Caleb looks up. Here we go, Tobias thought numbly as Caleb reached for the alarm. "Caleb," he says. "Caleb, it's me." His hand pauses, resting on the handle, ready to pull. "Who?" he asks suspiciously. Tobias sighs. He doesn't remember. "Fou- Tobias," Tobias says. He can't forget, he is not Four to Caleb, he will never be Four to Caleb. He is always Tobias. "I-I don't know you," Caleb says, and Tobias' heart sinks. "Tobias? Tobias Eaton?" Tobias asks, although he is pretty sure that Caleb won't remember. Caleb sighs and pulls his hand back, running it through his hair. He take off his glasses, and suddenly, he is not Caleb of Erudite anymore, he is Caleb of Abnegation, the Caleb Tobias knows. Tobias suddenly grows angry and throws himself at Caleb. He squeaks, just like the woman at the counter. Must be an Erudite trait, Tobias thinks bitterly, as tears start to form in his eyes. "What have you done to me?" He asks Caleb. Caleb shakes his head. "I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Tobias growls. "What do you mean, you don't know what I am talking about? You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He drops Caleb back into his chair, and watches him, making sure that he can't reach the alarm before Tobias. "The Erudite have a serum, right? They have serums for everything, why not this? Every single stinkin' emotion I can think of, they have a serum for it. They can make people sleepwalk, tell the truth, whatever they want!" "I still don't get it," Caleb breaths out timidly. Tobias turns on him. "You don't get it, huh? Well, I'll tell you. Your stupid new faction has turned me gay, and made me fall in love! With you!" Tobias stops. He did not mean for that to come out. Caleb slowly looks up, Tobias can see tears in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes... what has he done... "I'll leave now," Tobias says quietly, but as he turns to go, warm arms wrap around him, and Caleb's face nuzzles his neck. "Thank you," he murmurs into Tobias' neck, causing him to shiver. "For what?" He asks, still unsure. "For saying that. You have no idea how much that means to me." Caleb's whispered confession to his neck had Tobias trembling, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "How much does it mean to you? Caleb..." Tobias asks softly. Suddenly, he is spun around, and Caleb's mouth is pressed against his, Caleb, the one he loved... His dreams were nothing compared to this, Tobias thought as he kissed back, and then things went from there.

"What?" Tris' mouth was wide open as she read the note. She immediately ran to Christina's room and, as she opened the door, Tris shoved the note at her. It read, I am going to Erudite headquarters. I need to talk to someone. Be back soon. -Four Christina shook her head. "He would never go to Erudite headquarters unless he was trying to kill someone. You know how upset he was over those Erudite reports," she added. Will appeared behind her. "What's wrong?" Christina handed him the note, and his eyes grew wide. "C'mon, I'll take you guys there."

Tris' mouth fell wide open again as she took in the scene in front of her. Four, or Tobias, the boy she had been wanting forever, was KISSING HER BROTHER?! It was almost too much to handle. They immediately broke apart when they heard the little gasping sound Tris had made, and for a second Tobias, no wait, Four now, just stared at her. "I'm sorry, Tris," he said quietly. All she can do is stand still- she feels like if she just stands still, she can stop it from being true, pretend that everything is all right. But it's not. She stomps from the room, Christina stares at her back, and Will stares at Tobias, like he had just realized all the harsh, or misjudging things he had said about homosexuals, just to be accepted as Dauntless, instead of the free Erudite boy he had once been. He was going to try to become that Erudite boy again. "Well, I hope I won't be seeing her again," Tobias muttered. Caleb half-frowned, half-smiled. "Then you won't be." At Tobias' raised eyebrow, he grinned a full-on grin. "You'll be moving in with me." "Won't Jeanine disapprove of one of her little mice housing a Dauntless?" Tobias asked. "Mice?" Caleb asked. "Oh, you Erudite squeak a lot. I mean A LOT." Tobias said. Caleb smirked an evil smirk that would have looked fine on Tobias, but it looked out-of-place on the cute Erudite boy. "I'll show you squeaking," he said seducingly. Tobias' eyes widened. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," he said. "Stop trying to change the subject. You never answered my question. Why are you letting me move in with you?" Caleb smiled, "Because even a sliver of distance between us is infuriating." Tobias thought for a moment. "That's true," he admitted. Christina coughed. "Excuse me? We're still here, you know." Tobias blinked. "Crap." Will grinned. "Hey, I've never heard you swear before." "Would you like to hear me swear again?" Tobias asked in a growl. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... No." Will and Christine immediately ran out of the room. "Well, then." Caleb said. "You sure are scary, Tobi." "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Tobias said again. "When did I become Tobi?" "You can call me Ca," Caleb offered. "Okay, Ca," Tobias said. "So, where are the printing presses? I need to kill something." "You can kill me." Tobias glared. "You die, I die." "I meant in bed, Tobi." "Since when did you become a pervert?" "Since when did you become such a serious person?" "I was always a serious person." Caleb sighed. "Okay, you win. But I meant it about the bed part," he added with a seductive wink. Tobias shuddered. "Isn't this all a bit too soon?" Caleb sighed. "You know how long I've wanted you?" "No." Caleb counted the number in his head. "Seven." Tobias blinked. "Y-you mean seven months, right?" He asked. Caleb shook his head. "No. I mean seven years." "Then you can wait a bit longer for the serious stuff like that." "I thought you were a serious person, Tobi," Caleb teased. "Yeah, I am. Not a pervert like you." Silence. Then, "All right, fine. You mouse." Then Tobias' mouth collided with Caleb's, and time stopped as the two new lovers delighted in the others presence. Four ever and ever.

THE END (How cliche)


End file.
